ennorathfandomcom-20200216-history
The Anstruth Collective
Curated by the dragon Mnemnosyne, this museum was founded in the Verdant Age by Falatyr Anstruth, a bard of great renown who followed the dragon goddess Asterinian. It remains the resting place of his legendary Harp, though his body is entombed elsewhere. The museum is home to relics of every era, as well as galleries of art and music. A library with records of tales and stories throughout the ages completes the Collective. "As you Layout There are four major halls that make up the Collective, arranged in three wings around the central hall, with many side-chambers leading off of them. The landmarks are as follows: * A) Entrance Hall, the doors in depicting a great dragon with wings that form each panel, and many reliefs frame the door ascending, all playing music or singing. * B) The Hall of Stories. Statues of famous figures of history stand at each pillar, and in niches at the top, including Neloren as one, and the Rose as another. Alcoves depict famous scenes from history, and have books on the subjects with reading benches beside. Long galleries curve behind and around the alcoves, containing books and artwork that portray and tell stories of the past. ** B11) The Primordial Era ** B21) The Divine Seal ** B12) The Fathers of each race ** B22) The Sealing of the Vengeful Soul ** B13) Halfling and gnomish history and folklore ** B23) The Freeing of Micheldell ** B14) The histories and tales of the kingdoms of men ** B24) The Destruction and Salvation of Nodor * C) The Hall of the Storyteller. In the center of this hall sits a statue of the Sunkeeper and the Knowing Mistress, and below them playing a harp at their feet is Anstruth himself, a simple halfling in simple clothes singing to his tune. The harp sometimes plays itself in this hall, for it isn't part of the statue, but rather the Anstruth Harp itself. * D) The Hall of Fame. Relics and memories collected from famous events and people adorn this room, and the rooms beyond. Replicas, for the most part - the few actual artifacts are locked in the Vaults, deep beneath the Collective. * E) The Hall of the Unsung. Here references to culture, art, architecture, and language are gathered, a temple to the common folk and the nuances of their cultures throughout the ages. * F) The Singer's Ward. A revered place by bards who know of it, here a "tomb" to Falatyr Anstruth is constructed. His body is not there, having been moved to the college he funded sometime during the late Verdant age, but the tomb remains. This is a place where people gather for celebrations, as there are several large spaces where tables and campfires can be set up, and a back entrance normally gated off may be opened. The tomb is also the secret entrance to the Vault. * G) The Bestiary. Painted statues and permanent illusions line this outdoor garden, which has many vignettes depicting creatures from the Underdark, distant continents, and other planes.